Mobile wireless communication devices, such as cell phones are well known in the art. Typically, a cell phone has a removable card (called “SIM card”) which consists of a processor with RAM, ROM or EEPROM or Flash memory, I/O pads, and security monitoring circuit all mounted on a removable card. The non-volatile memory in the SIM card is to store information required to access the mobile operator's network. Thus, the card may store information such as telephone number, access code, number of minutes, calling plan etc.
A network of interconnected computer networks (“Internet”) is also well known in the art. The Internet can be accessed by computers having a direct connection (wired or wireless), or through a common carrier wireless network.
With the increase in speed in mobile networks, such as the 3G network, users of mobile wireless devices desire to access the Internet via their mobile wireless communication devices. Even though the speed of the mobile network is increasing, the cost of using that network may also increases with greater use of the common carrier network, especially when accessing the Internet.
Hence, it is desirable to provide a mechanism whereby the user's experience to access the Internet through the mobile network is not diminished, but at the same time, providing means to reduce the cost of accessing the Internet through the mobile network. Further, as the cost of storage capacity continues to decrease, increasingly, the user will store valuable information including person and private information in such portable devices. Because the mobile device can access the Internet, the provider of the common carrier service may offer the service of backing up that data on the Internet. Thus, it is desired to secure the data stored in such portable mobile device. Further, even if the common carrier provider does not offer Internet data back up service, the user may still desire to secure the data, since the portable mobile device can easily be lost or stolen.
Thus, is desired that the data supplied by the user be securely stored in such a mobile device.